Promise
by Sonrisa895
Summary: Albus has to go, and knows that he is going to die before he sees Minerva again. But how will Minerva take it?


"Minerva, it's not as easy as you seem to think." Albus Dumbledore was trying to convince his wife why she could not go with him, or why he wouldn't even tell her what he was doing.

"Make it simple, Albus. Tell me what you are doing. And why you are going to bring Harry along with you when I am willing to go!" She was pleading and yelling at him at the same time.

"Darling, you have to stay here in case something goes wrong. If I don't come back-"

"What do you mean? If you don't come back? Of course you're coming back. You have to! The school needs you - I need you! If anything else doesn't matter surely that will." Her eyes began to sting with tears. She could tell he didn't think he would make it back to the school, or, if he did, it wouldn't be for long.

"Min. If I don't come back, or if something goes wrong, be sure to tell Professor Snape, alright? There is something he has to do. But remember to get him, Ok?

Can you do that for me?" It was like he was talking to a two year old; at least, that's how he acted.

Tears were streaming steadily down her face. "You're not coming back, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but she wanted an answer either way.

He looked at her, tears beginning to form in his own eyes as he shook his head.

"Do you promise to tell Professor Snape, Minerva? I need you to promise me this. It is very important." She was hugging him tightly; she seemed to be holding on for dear life.

When they separated she nodded her head yes, and he bent down to kiss her.

He walked to the door, and turned around to face her, tears streaming down both of their faces. "Be strong. When I'm gone the school will need you." They stood there, looking each other in the eyes. "I love you, Min."

The tears started coming harder. "I love you, too, Albus." And with that he turned and walked out of the door.

Minerva immediately collapsed onto the floor. She was never going to see him again. She would never see the twinkle in his eyes, feel his arms around her, smell the lemon drop scent of him, and never see the smile he got when a student realized that their Professors were people too. She would simply never see him again, alive anyway. He knew what was coming, and he seemed ready for it. Minerva also knew what was coming, but she would never be ready.

After the Battle

Everyone was either leaving the hospital wing or getting ready to spend the night there. Harry had told everyone that Snape had been the one who killed Albus, but Minerva couldn't help but think Albus knew that was the way it had to be.

_He wanted to die,_ Minerva thought. _He knew he was in for it and Snape was the one who was going to do it._ But what if she hadn't called for him? _What if I just let Snape stay in his office? Well, if I had done that Albus would still be here._

She made her way to her new rooms. She had finished talking with the Ministry and the teachers. Now it was time to grieve, if she even had energy to do that. She had kept it together for over seven hours since she found out, but now it was real, and that would take time to get used to… if she could ever get used to it.

Next Morning

Poppy Pomfrey was staring down the hallway in the direction of Minerva's chambers, waiting to see some sign of life form. An hour, then two hours, then three passed, but there was still nothing.

She heard someone coming from behind her and turned to find Rolanda.

"How long have you been standing there, Poppy?"

Poppy thought about what she could say, and ended up with the simple response, "A while."

"And? Anything happen yet?" Poppy shook her head. "Maybe we should go up there."

"What if she wants to be alone, though?"

Rolanda thought about it a minute, "I think she's going to be alone for a while. Right now she needs us."

They stood there for a very long moment. Then Poppy said, "How are you holding up?"

Rolanda thought about it, "I'm better then Min's going to be. My husband is alive; even though he killed Min's, he's alive. I just wish I could change what happened."

They stood there for another minute, and then they made their way to the door. They opened the door to see Minerva laying on her side, curled up in a ball, with tears streaming down her face. She was shaking slightly from crying.

Rolanda cast a glance at Poppy before going to the bed and lying down next to Minerva. Poppy went climbed over them and lay in from of Minerva. Rolanda hugged Minerva, who started to hug Poppy. Together they all sat and cried, until the time had come to pay their last respects to Albus.


End file.
